


Ladybubs and Kittynoir

by MarshyTheGent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshyTheGent/pseuds/MarshyTheGent
Summary: A one shot, really really short fic of cuteness between Adrien and Marinette if they had run out of time on their miraculous. Like really short. Adrien is real flirty.





	Ladybubs and Kittynoir

**Author's Note:**

> If you think of any other tags I should add, just ask!

Marinette hid her face in her hands. They were supposed to keep their identities hidden from each other. Adrien stared in awe. This girl, this beautiful, clumsy, mess of a girl, was his lady. His little bug. always by his side throughout it all. He came closer to her, slowly taking one of her hands and removing it from her face. Marinette kept her eyes glued shut tight. Adrien held Marinette’s hand tightly in his. He raised her hand to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. He took Marinette’s other hand from her face. Her expression softened. “Chat..” she whispered.

“My lady, won’t you please open your eyes for me?” Adrien said to her with a bit of a purr. Taking some time, she opened her eyes. She was looking into the sparkling green eyes of her partner and classmate. He was looking back into her sea blue eyes with a deep love for her. He held her blushing face in his hands. Marinette’s eyes darted away from his. Her face was bright red.

“Adrien?” she said in quiet surprise. Adrien pulled her close.

“If I had known that the girl under the mask was the lovely girl here before me, then I would’ve asked to know your identity sooner my lady.” Adrien came closer to her face. Their noses nearly touched. His face was slightly red. She could smell spearmint on his breath. Her heart was racing in her chest, threatening to burst. She didn’t know whether to stay where she was at or run off. Adrien didn’t give her much of a chance to think. The next thing she knew, his lips had pressed against hers. Adrien pulled her close to him. Their bodies touching, warmth radiating off of them. Marinette began kissing back. They didn’t know very well what they were doing, but it seemed to be right. They pulled away for a breath. Adrien went to kiss her again, but she raised her hand between them.

“I.. I should get home,” she stuttered and ran off. Adrien stood there for a bit. She’s so beautiful.. Plagg groaned and tugged on Adrien’s sleeve. “Come on, I’m hungryyyy”. Adrien eventually left, guided by his kwami’s impatience and hunger.


End file.
